User talk:Akbaboy/1
Video:Pokemon RBY - Battle! Champion Hi, Akbaboy! We are elated to have you here on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Please take the time to read these paragraphs. Overview Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Akbaboy image.PNG page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a link or menu will take you to the page of choice. We reccommend checking out the "DO YOUR PART!" section. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and anything else, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on any anywhere. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you, but don't let it become your number one contribution. Remember this wish blogs, too. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing, bold editing, and imagination. Please, please do not forget to edit and expand existing articles! Write new ones, and attend the Shout Box! Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. Shout Box The first thing you need to do upon joining is to enable the Shout Box, also called the Wiki Chat Room. The shout box is a great way to communicate with other users. It is used to make and discuss parodies, discuss stories, help out users, encourage those down on their luck, welcome users, and even for role-play. It is a necessity for any user who edits here, regardless of who they are or how recently they have joined. *How To Get It **1. Look at the top of the page, where it says your user name. Go to SEE MORE. The third option says widgets. Press on it. **2. The top of the page should expand, showing the widgets. Scroll to the right until you find "Shout Box'" **3. Click on the green plus sign. **4. You now have the shout box, it is on the bottom of your page. **5. Begin talking. :D PLEASE USE THIS! PLEASE, WE GET LONELY ON IT!' People You Should Meet for Help There are many veteran users here, '''and though anybody can help you (DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK ANYONE), these people are specialized in a field or skill. *'TurtleShroom' - If you want to learn about site policy, what's legal and what isn't, and how to work around it, you should come to TS. He is the main man when it comes to dicipline, interpretation of site policy, blockings, and, if you are cyberbullied/harassed, a good butt kicking. Message him whenever you need to, as he gets very lonely. TurtleShroom is a very loyal user who returns almost daily and has a long wiki history. Befriend TS, and you have friends in high places. *'Ninjinian' - Ninjinian is the mastermind behind the UnitedTerra series of articles. If you want to write a country and get it noticed quickly, Ninjinian is your user. Once overshadowed by the USA, United Terra and friends get noticed thanks to him. *'Explorer 767' - the closest remaining thing we have to a Founder, Explorer 767 is the man to come to for just about anything. A jack-of-all-trades, Explorer can help you with most anything CPFW. Do you need help with parodies? How about continuity? Do you need a pep-talk? Do you want to learn about the Bureau of Fiction, Masters of the Universe, or, better yet, join them in some way? Go to Explorer. *'Corai' - is roleplay your thing? Is collaboration your passion? Do you edit other people's articles as if they were your own? Corai is your man for all things in-character roleplaying, expansions, knock-offs, and spinoffs of any existing article. *'Tails6000' - do you adore video games, television, and/or Sonic the Hedgehog? Is Corai not enough to feed your urge to roleplay? Do you want to have a friendly, informal chat on anything and everything? Tails is your source for all things casual, and all things video games. *'Speeddasher' - do you love to draw? Are images your hobby? If so, you need to view Speeddasher's art. He is a true painting mastermind who knows his way around PhotoShop. DeviantArt has nothing on this man, but he does not take requests. We repeat, '''''Speeddasher does not take requests! Speeddasher will help you with geenral inquries and can help you with YOUR art. Also, user beware, he's modest. *'E-144' - a rising star in the database, E-144 takes general questions and friendly discussions. He wants to be your friend, too. *'Happyface414' - do you need advice on super penguins, creatures with powers, and dramatic stories? Go to HF. Happyface ahs been a long and tireless contributor who has been down on his luck and has experienced frustration. He has a short temper and is easily angered, but is in fact a very friendly person once you get to know him. HF is considering quitting, we all encourage you to convince him to stay. HF will answer general inquiries and character improvement questions. *'The RV Clan' - do you want to view some of our greatest work, for inspiration? Disbanded in 2008, the RV Clan consists of legendary users who eternally left a mark on this database. If you see a reference to "Bugzy", you are probably reading about a member of the RV Clan. * Everyone - anybody and everybody wants to talk to you, answer your questions, and help you on this site. Do not be shy to ask them for or about anything, and always ask. These users aren't the only users, and you are just as important as any other man when it comes to expanding the site. Remember, even the newest of users can be wiki legends. Conclusion We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on this BOSS' page, the people listed above, and anyone else's talk page if you need ANY form of help what-so-ever! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk) 19:12, 27 February 2010 :D --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! = RE:hey.... = Hello Akbaboy!, Well,to adopt an article, you can use the slower mode, or more legal mode, the Club Penguin Fan Universe:Article Adoption Center, first make a new section: ---- '''Ex: Article A (Article) Then, make a reason: Ex: Article A I want to make this article better-User X Then, add two more sections below for comments and voting ---- Ex: Article A I want to make this article better-User X Verdict Comments Users will vote if you can adopt the article: ---- Ex: Article A I want to make this article better-User X Verdict *Sure-User B *No way-User R *Yeah!-User S Comments Ex: Article A I want to make this article better-User X Verdict *Sure-User B *No way-User R *Yeah!-User S They will also comment too. ---- Ex: Article A I want to make this article better-User X Verdict *Sure-User B *No way-User R *Yeah!-User S Comments *This article really needs to be improved - User H *Someone should really re-write it!- User M Then, wait until a BOSS approves the adoption, and will add an adoption template to the article Now, in terms of the faster way, we are in a Stub Article Improvement Project, which means we need to expand all stub articles in a six-month time frame. So, the BOSSes are allowing users to adopt articles by just announcing their adoption on the article's Talk Page, and putting the Adoption template on the article. To do this just put {adoption |name X}} at the top of the article. If you have any more questions, just contact me! -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 01:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Akbaboy | :D 01:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Finestead Land Hi Akbaboy, So, can I move Finestead Land from the Great Forest area ( where it is right now, to the costal area near the border of the Happyface State), because, currently that area ( where your country is currently located) Is under the complete jurisdiction of Eastshield. We can make it a parody of the Principality of Monaco (near France), but will have a total area of 17 miles only, which would be way better. Like Monaco, we can make it a good port city as well, which would make it a wealthy country. So, Is that okay with you? (The country can maintain a population of 500'000 actually.) -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 20:15, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine where it is already but thanks for asking. Akbaboy | :D 20:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) New siggy! Does anybody like it? Nice. =) Tails6000 01:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It took me FOREVER to learn how to make a template. Wow, and by the way you realize I could beat ANYTHING in at least a second (one of Tails' quotes when on a team with akbaboy and they get along because they have superspeed and Tails runs at the speed of sound thus breaking the barrier) Tails6000 02:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll help you with the Spear Pillar and Mt. Coronet. Hey Akbaboy mind if I help with the parody's of Spear Pillar and Mt.Coronet???? It would give me some thing to do! BTW we should probaly not try to rush this wiki with pokemon stuff so quickly or else TS and the other admins with put and importation halt on pokemon like he did with LOLcats just make them one at a time just some advice. What's your username? RE: Thanks for the Pic! Lovely, except we could of done without the wheelchair? He's back to normal now. Mind if I make it better quality? It can go on Ninjinian, it looks great. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello, AkbaBoy. Im here to tlel you soemthing, your charecter, named Akbaboy, is becoming a little ego. THSI is why. Bold means ego. *Ruler of Country *'Immmunity to ditto.' *'Over 10 powers' *capable of eating huge objects that is near impossible I am only imformign you. Please refrain from creating a Mary Sue charecter. NOTE I am not mad, annoyed, or ect. I am merely telling you to avoid you ebcoming a Swiss Ninja. Something we think is funny, and annoying. --------- Enjoy your stay at CPFW, please respond if you feel the ened to argue. Ill gladly put up a fight....lolz! --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 03:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh no no, jsut refrain form adding, your only a little ego, no damage. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 03:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay. ENJOY YOUR STAY Enjoy your stay at THE CLUB PENGUIN FANON WIKI! XD --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 03:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Overglorification Corai is right. Please don't give your character too much power, that's overglorifying him. Put a limit on the amount of stuff he has. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 03:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay.. Hey, so I'll make an airport and airline articles for you. I'm going to name the airline Finestade Royal Airways, if that is okay with you, and I will make an airport in the area, called Finestade International Airport as well (since it serves the entirety of the country). -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 05:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll try... I'll just try to make one, but it's very, and I mean very hard for some people. But, I can make both a airport and airline article if I can though. -- This is Your Captain Speaking! -- You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 15:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes... Okay, so, here is the vital information for the airline infobox: { {Infobox airline | airline = (Name) | image = (Logo) | image_size = (Logo caption) | alt = | ACAO = (ACAO Code) | callsign = (Callsign) | founded = (Founded) | commenced = (Commenced Operations) | ceased = (Ceased Operations) | hubs = (Hubs) | secondary_hubs = (Secondary Hubs) | focus_cities = (Focus Cities) | frequent_flyer = (Frequent Flyer Program) | lounge = (Airline Lounge) | alliance = (Airline Alliance) | subsidiaries = (Subsidiaries) | fleet_size = (Fleet) | destinations = (No. of Destinations) | company_slogan = (Slogan) | parent = (Parent company) | headquarters = (Headquarters) | website = (Website) }} Note: The words in brackets are what you put for the words you see in the infobox when looking at the page regularly. -- This is Your Captain Speaking! -- You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 16:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You are invited to SHEEPMAN'S ANNUAL PRIVATE POLKA PARTY! We will be celebrating three years of awesomeness! Please view the hidden comment to get your party entrance code, which will be asked for at the door. *Date: Saturday 28th March *Time: See chart below *Place: Sheepman's igloo, Iceland server. *Admission: Invitation only. This may sound harsh, but you can just request one, and you will get it. *Dress code: (For members only, no-members wear whatever you want) Fancy (bring an instrument if you have one) *Duration: About an hour Times: *GMT: 9:00pm *PST: 1:00pm *Central USA time: 3:00pm *Brussels, Madrid, Paris: 10:00pm *Moscow: 12:00am *Fiji: 9:00am (Sunday) If you know anyone who has not got an invitation, and would like one, ask them to go here. See you there! --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 16:55, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Card Jitsu Power Well this is my idea of Card-Jitsu Power: The user starts the battle by pulling out there gift card. The gift card keeps the users special Card-Jitsu Creature out. One person gets a single gift card to there name. This creature is chosen when they first meet a Sensei. Sensei will bring them to a grand pedestal in which they choose the creatures type. Everyones Card-Jitsu Creature is unique to them. Akbaboy could have a glitch type one that he chose from a Sensei. A battle then starts. There creature is sent out from there gift card (Though gift cards can be sent out outside of a match, so you can walk it) and they start to battle. Each creature has weaknesses and strengths and they have speacil moves using the powers of the Card-Jitsu cards. The more powerful card there fed, the more damage they do. The cards that match there type make them pack the most punch. The winner is declared by when the trainer either surrenders or the Card-Jitsu creature is defeated Will that work? -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 22:55, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. It will work. Akbaboy's gift card is Missing Number. It is a parody of MissingNo. Glitch creatures are powerful to every type except every other glitch type and normal. Akbaboy could feed Missing Number a 8. card (parody of .4), Glitchonoire (parody of Glitch Nidorino), Bad Card (parody of Bad Egg), !!!!!!!! (parody of ????????), and others. Each turn, a trainer can use an item and feed their gift card a card or attack the opponent's gift card and feed their gift card a card. The game should use HP bars. Every gift card has 100 HP. That equals green. 50 HP equals yellow. 20 HP equals red. The higher the stats of the gift card, the less they lose a lot of HP (defense), the more they damage their opponent's gift card (attack), the more they go first (speed), the more they don't miss their moves (accuracy), and the more they avoid attacks (evasiveness). 23:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article of the Week Could you vote for the Featured Article of the Week - we need 1 more vote to set a record. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Shout Box Ok, theres a way to talk to me in real time without using IRC. 1. First, click "See More" on the top of the page. 2.Click "Add Widgetz"! 3.Scroll through them until you find something that says "Shoutbox" (There are other things you might want to try, too) 4. Go to another page and it'll be on the sidebar! -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 22:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats ol' buddy! You're a rollback! Warmest wishes, -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 00:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Pkmn FC My FC is: 3868 0250 4093 Name: SOUL. -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 00:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Awesomeness Video:Pokemon FR/LG Champion Rival Battle EXTENDED|This Video:Pocket Monsters Red/Green/Yellow VS! Battle Champion Green Video:Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal VS! Battle Rival Silver -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 00:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Question Can I use Akbaboy as a character watching Gold battle with Blue? I put him there in Gold/Future but I want to know if I can use him so he can be a part of the background. I haven't wrote past that, so I want your permission before I continue. -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 01:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Here you go buddy! Hey there buddy! I took the picture. Here it is! I noticed that you took a picture as well (I had no idea you did) so anyway,cya! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 11:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Apology I am sorry for not being able to trade the shiny dratini for your shiny Darkrai, I broke my DS that day and I have to wait until Easter to get a new one. -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 14:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC)